


Bitter sweet

by DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bullying, Car Accidents, Cinnamon Roll Dr. Emile Picani, Gen, He gets better, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’ll update tags as the story goes, Logan and Emile are siblings, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Romile - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, The twins lost contact, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, demus - Freeform, losleep - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY/pseuds/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY
Summary: Virgil web had always been an outcast covering his face with a mask of cardboard for reasons that no one was ever sure of. Patton Baker’s Family tended to bruise easily and he had a couple of scars that everyone was quick to tease he for. Despite there opposite personalities they became close friends. What could go wrong? Well a lot apparently.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 10





	Bitter sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s my first story and I have dyslexia so it may not be the best please feel free to leave writing critiques in the comments to help me improve

Looking back at it now was a bittersweet experience for Virgil the memories flooding back at him. He reached back into his memories from the fourth grade where his life changed for (in the long run)the worst.

Virgil was still sitting on the cold floor of his elementary school he had just been jumped be his two bullies Remy Paul and Roman Kingsley. They had stolen his hat and a pair of sunglasses and knocked him over. He still sat where he had fallen. he couldn’t find it in he to move. Even as the bell ring signaling the beginning of class. Eventually he pushed himself up and walked into his class. 

As he walked in his teacher Mr. Montgomery was talking about what they’ve been doing for math the past couple of days. As Virgil walked in Mr. Montgomery looked over at he ‘ There you are Virgil You’re late ’ He said slightly annoyed. ‘Sorry sir’ Virgil said avoiding eye contact. ‘This is the second time you’ve been late this month. If this happens again I’ll have to give you detention. Got it?’ Mr. Montgomery said in his usual stern voice. ‘Yes sir’ Virgil mumbled as he walked to his seat in the back of the class.   
  


Virgil liked art class the most out of all his classes. The teacher, Miss. A was very funny and the assignments were almost always very fun. ‘All right class this weeks assignment is going to be to make a paper-mâché monster.’ Miss. A call from the front of the classroom. The first day of the assignment was a demonstration and getting everybody sorted into groups of two for the project. Virgil was put it into a group with a kid named Patton. Despite being in the same class for all fourth grade Virgil had never talk to him which is not surprising considering Virgil barely talked to anyone. He guessed it was because the kid seemed like the kind to be really cheery and talkative, and Virgil was kind of put off be those kinds of people.

’Eerr hi.’’ Virgil said already anticipating the question that would certainly come next ‘Why do you where a mask’’. ‘Hi!’’ The kid almost shouted. ‘Uh my names Virgil.’ he stated as he looked at the boy in front of him, He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and had freckles. Most noticeably of all a scar was on top of his nose. ‘Mines Patton but you can call my Patt.’ Patton smiled as he said it.

Miss. A had given them the rest of the class time to brainstorm on what kind of monster they wanted to build. ‘We could build a monster like soli from Monsters Inc. oooo or maybe a dragon or...’ Patton had been going on like that for was Felt like forever. To be honest Virgil was kind of getting annoyed. ‘How about a dinosaur or something..’ Virgil suggested expecting Patton to brush the idea off but he didn’t. In fact he agree that that was a good idea and the two boys agreed on it.

The new week was a fun one Patton made a lot of dad jokes the quality of which varied but a few made Virgil laugh. They agreed that they would make a long neck dinosaur. They finished it on the sixth day Virgil was extremely happy with how it turned out. ‘Now it’s time to decide what color you want to paint your monster.’ The class was all gather around a big table on the far side of the art room ‘you can choose from dark blue, light blue, red, or green’ lots of the kids chose green for monsters, red and dark blue went fast to. ‘What color to you what Vee. ’ Patton asked he had given Virgil a lot of nicknames in the week they had known each other. Virgil had noticed that Patton really seem to like light blue so he said ‘ light blue’. Patton was visibly excited with his answer.   
‘great!’   
As the boys walked up to where the paint was and gathered a canister of light blue paint Virgil couldn’t help but notice how Remy looked at he. It really made him uncomfortable and he guess that he probably at least be trapped in the hall when he got out of class.   
He and Patton sat down at their table and started painting. ‘I was wondering why you wore that cardboard mask’ Patton asked. Virgil known that Patton wasn’t being mean or malicious but the question still made him uncomfortable. ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ Virgil said maybe a bit too harshly because Patton looked a little upset.

‘I just don’t like the mean nicknames some kids have been calling you’ Patton said looking down at the table. ‘It ok I’ve heard it all before.’ Virgil said trying to calm down Patton. He didn’t want his only friend I hate him. ‘I’m called porcelain name all the time and it’s still hurts’ Patt said. Virgil was not sure how to respond. ‘I guess I’ve just tune the voices out.’ Virgil said. They painted in silence for a few minutes before Patton spoke up. ‘Do you what to hang out sometime?’ ‘Sure, where and when?’ Virgil responded. ‘How about on the school roof after school on Monday?’ ‘sounds good.’

Be the end of class the Monster was all painted and dry. ‘Now you Need to decide which of you will be taking at home’ Miss. A called from the Front of the art room. ‘You can keep it’ Virgil suggested. ‘No you should as a symbol of our friendship,besides I have a dog that knocked over stuff all the time. It will just get ruined if it comes home with me.’ Patton made a good point. ‘Ok I’ll take it’ Virgil said trying to sound annoyed though he wasn’t effective at it as Patton just giggled.

It was the end of the day and Virgil was walking away from his locker everything was in his backpack minus the papier-mâché dinosaur which he had to carry because it was so fragile. All of a sudden a force pushed into him and he stumbled and dropped the papier-mâché dinosaur. But that wasn’t all as he fell he landed on top of the dinosaur crashing it. Remy who had been the one that pushed he was laughing. ‘Oh did you break your little dinosaur’ Remy put on the kind of voice you how when your console a small child. ‘Hey bug off Remy!’ Someone shouted. In a second Patton was crouch down be his side. ‘Are you ok Virgil?’ Patt asked obviously worried.

‘Aren’t you mad about the dinosaur?’ Was all Virgil manage to say. ‘Oh Virgil of course not we can always make a new dinosaur but we can’t make a new you’ Patton smiled at him. ‘Oh ok... yeah I’m fine’ Virgil sigh as Patton helped him up.

It was almost the end of fourth grade and Virgil and Patton where is thick as thieves. They would hang out at the others houses often and sometimes have sleepovers. But the School roof was were you could usually find them talking and joking. It was there in the middle of sixth grade that Virgil made a realization he loved Patton not just as a friend but as more

Roman had stopped being all that much of a problem somewhere in the end of fifth grade, but Remy had become even more of a problem. It was one of the days that Remy would get physical and Virgil was on the roof nursing a bruised arm as he hit it on a locker after being pushed be Remy. He was try not to cry so his cardboard mask wouldn’t get damaged. ‘Oh my god, Virgil are you all right?’ Patton shouted as he noticed what was going on. ‘N...no I’m n..no..not’ Virgil stuttered.

Patton was walked over to him and started examining his arm. ‘It looks like it will be ok soon I don’t think I need to put any Band-Aids on it.’ Patton stated after he was done examining the arm. Patton smile at Virgil and spoke again ‘If you ever get hurt like that again come to me. My Family gets cut and bruised easily so I always carry some extra Band-Aids.’ ‘I’ll be sure to.’ He Said as looked in to Patton blue eyes. God he cute....What where did that come from, well it wasn’t exactly a new thought in fact it common. Then it hit him he loved Patton.

Oh god he looked Patton,his best friend Patton, the Patton the almost certainly straight. Well fuck...

It was the beginning of seventh grade when the next big development in Virgil and Patton’s life’s happened. Virgil was leaning against the fence on top of the school roof as Patton enthusiastically ran up towards he. That in it self was not at all strange but Patton’s smile seemed just bit wider and he stride just a bit longer. Hey. ‘Vee guess what!’ Patton cheered. Before Virgil had time to answer Patton exclaimed ‘ I’m getting my scar fixed!’. ‘That so cool Patt!’ Virgil smile at his friend he knew it wasn’t very visible under his mask but Patton could see it.   
  


Patton was gone for the next three weeks but when he was back there was a Band-Aid over his nose with scar usually was. ‘ I’ll show you after school on the roof.’ Patton said after Virgil asked he about it.

the rest of the day with by like a flash and before he know it Virgil was standing on the roof with Patton in Front of him. ‘Close your eyes I’ll tell you when to open them!’ Patton said excited. Virgil did as he was told and closes eyes. ‘All right Open them.’ As Virgil open his eyes he saw Patton, no scar. ‘Wow’ Virgil gasped. ‘Cool right.’ Patton said happily. ‘No kidding it looks great pat’ Virgil said to be honest he didn’t expect it to work or at least not as well. If it wasn’t for the fact that Virgil had seen Patton With the scar almost every day of for two half years he wouldn’t have been able to tell there ever was one.

He sat on the floor of the local library Working a math assignment. ‘Hey vee do you know the answer to 10?’ Patton asked. ‘Err...no.’ Virgil said a Little ashamed. ‘If you’re having trouble with math my dad help you he’s a math teacher in the high school.’ Patton offered. ‘I might take you up on it.’ Virgil said as he chewed his eraser. But he’d never get the chance

A week later Patton came up to him and tears as he sat on the roof. ‘What wrong Patton!?’ Virgil asked very concerned. ‘I...it my parents t..th...they were i..in a ..car crash and...’ Patton trailed off in the sobs. ‘Oh you can stay at my place for a while if you like’ Virgil offered. ‘ok’ it wasn’t the answer he expected but that was ok. A few calls to his dad and A lot of paperwork later Patton had moved in with Virgil and his dad. It was One of the happiest experiences in Virgil life. As time moved on Patton to cope with the loss of his parents and before they knew it two years had past.

‘Hey pat.’ Virgil called in the living room. ‘Yeah kiddo?’ Patton said as he walked in. ‘Can I show you something?’ Virgil asked already starting to regret that decision. Patton nodded.Virgil Took off his cardboard mask in front of someone that wasn’t his father for the first time in years. The Reason he kept it on was quite simple he had to different colored eyes one was a dark brow the other a dull blue. There was a moment of silence before Patton finally spoke. ‘Your eyes look so cool kiddo!’ Virgil smiled yep he was in love with he for sure. But he would never tell him the fact he had taken to calling kiddo over the past year was enough proof he never would feel the same way. Did that means he’d stop they friendship, no. But they’re always be that aching in his chest every time he look at the shorter boy


End file.
